Senses: Taste: Sweetness And Bitterness
by Aozoran
Summary: Fourth In The 'Senses' series- Pain touches all in different ways, is there any salvation left in the world for those that have lost all hope?
1. Knife

**Author's Note: **This one XD is darker than the others ^^;;; you have been warned! XD buttttttttttt it will get better! promise! ^_____^ enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Vanguard and the plot line XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

"Is he still up there?"

"Yeah."

"Still watching?"

"Yeah."

"Same bot?"

"Yeah."

"He's hooked."

Groove and Hot Spot were leaning against the railing of one of the lower level 'balconies' of the base, their heads lifted to watch the familiar figure of Blades standing at the edge of the Observation Deck, the Mech looking out across the landscape in one particular direction of a rather powerful black SUV that was moving across the landscape just within optical range from the Deck. At this time every evening no matter the weather, Blades would be up there, watching for the flicker of the dark shape to come on the closest point of his patrol route.

"I've never seen him like that."

"I doubt we will ever see him like that again afterwards." Hot Spot sighed softly, shaking his head as he was trying to spot the black shape of Trailbreaker somewhere amongst the distant hills, but failed miserably knowing that his optics couldn't match those of the sharp-eyed Helicopter.

"The break of the Bonds was hardest on him." Groove whispered gently, resting a hand against the strong shoulder of the much taller Mech, leaning in a little closer and just dropping a light kiss against the silky armour. "He's the only one of us that hasn't got anyone special." The slender Mech was curling an arm about the strong waist, leaning in against the heavy armour, delighted in the feeling of being close to his lover like that. The two of them had always been like this, since the beginning their bond had resonated strongly, they didn't openly speak about it to even their Brothers. "I guess having something dependable is good for him right now."

"I don't even think he knows his name, or even seen his robot mode…"

"Do you think it even matters to him?" A finger was gesturing upwards, signalling to the sudden release of gentle sound that carried across the distance. "Listen to him…"

The gentle sound of Cybertronian lyrics filled the air, the surprisingly sweet and elegant melody lifting high into the night air. Like liquid sound it ebbed and flowed slowly, rising and falling gracefully in time with the beat of his Spark. It was a light tenor, perfectly pitched and filled with sorrow and so many emotions that expressed the feeling of a lost Bond. The others Blades had had faded as well, a feeling that had left the Mech stranded and drowning as the others about him moved on… and he couldn't catch up.

He didn't understand… What was love? Why did it steal everyone away from him? He hated it with a passion. Hated the emotion that stole his brothers from him, leaving him alone. It hurt… like a raw wound within his Spark, bleeding out about him, but he would not let anyone see. His singing was his only comfort, singing to the black form that appeared every night like clockwork, something stable and sure that reassured him in a way he couldn't describe.

He did wish to know who it was… but asking about any mech meant others would know of his interest…

Blades paused, listening for the faint response… a gentle whisper of gratitude that came soon and filled his Spark with warmth. It was the only moment during the day that it didn't _hurt_.

"Maybe we should do something about this… I know… there is nothing we can really do about the Bonds… but… still we could…" Hot Spot was shifting slightly, catching another glimpse of the Helicopter leaning against the rail, looking peaceful for the first time in his entire life.

"He won't let you."

"I… I know that… but still…"

"Call in a favour… Get Trailbreaker here for day, maybe the two of them meeting might be… beneficial."

"My clever Groove, that is a good idea."

"Thankyou."

"Now… since I have you here… maybe I should…"

* * *

It hurt.

His blades fanned down slightly against his back, trembling and twitching slightly, the horrible ache in his Spark worsening, his denta gritted together trying to keep down the wave of pain that assaulted him. He almost staggered with the weight of it, the freshly created bond to the newest member of the Protectobots Vanguard, the live bond was like a hot wire slicing through his Spark, the other bonds with his Brothers were half torn already from them pulling away from him… the balance that had existed long since gone.

Staggering slightly, he was stepping out onto the Observation Deck, his internal chrono indicating it was time… that his salvation from the pain would soon…

Droplets of Energon were smeared across the ground before him, a fine misted spray ran across the concrete, darkening it to a sickening dark pink. The taste of Mech fluid suddenly came to him, the familiar scent and _odd_ taste of it on his glossa made him freeze for a moment. He was known for gutting 'Cons, vicious and trying to lash out the only way he knew against the pain, the almost constant agony that had always echoed through his Spark.

The feeling of being left _incomplete_.

But the taste was almost sickening, his tanks turning over, confusion flickering through his processors for a moment. Why would there be fresh Energon spilt like this? Had someone been attacked?

His Blades were quivering against his back, folding down like the wings of a moth against his body, fluttering slightly in worry, sensing someone was definitely still up here.

Drops became a stream as he moved, dipping around the different levels of the Observation Deck, his optics dropped to the ground, feet moving swiftly… As the stream became a pool… a sickly mix of processed Energon and grey Mech fluid.

He had seen something like this before, beneath the broken frame of a Decepticon. He had been fascinated by it, the swirls of grey against pink-purple, the taste of the fluids sprayed over his skin. But this… this was different. And the sudden overwhelming inclination to purge up everything in his tanks was a sudden horrible realisation of just how deprived… an act it was… It was acceptable to the Autobots, battle was battle, there was no holds barred in fights.

He was not meant to be a brawler, but his anger had consumed him too often…

Vicious words reflected the pain within.

A black shape sprawled within the edges of the pool, a dark almost featureless outline in the gloom of the late evening. With each pulse of a cooling Spark, a new fresh wave of liquid spilled from broken lines in each exposed wrist joint. An Energon blade sat almost innocently nearby, the edge of the razor sharp blade stained with the first drops of life.

Blades stood, frozen as he stared… the familiar black alt Mode glinted in the faint light of his own optics.

His evening companion, beautiful and dying, life draining away…

"…No…"

A tiny whisper of sound escaped him, processors stared to kick in, analysing what he saw before him. His Spark felt like someone had reached inside of it and torn out the centre as he looked at the other unfamiliar Mech.

"_No_."

It was like a flood, the almost lifeless expression on that face only twitching slightly with the rattling whispers of air sliding through intakes.

"_**NO!**_"

And his frame jerked into motion, diving for the black Mech, his hands curling about those wrists, drawing them upwards, his fingers becoming instantly slick as he was trying to stop the flow. The instant he touched him a jolt of recognition rushed through his Spark, which shrieked in joy, the feeling of incompletion lifting suddenly, but the horror raged in his processors replaced it.

It was clear to Blades, the Mech had slit his own lines. Determined to end a life that…

He was shifting awkwardly, the big frame being tugged upwards, the massive shoulders and helm resting against his chassis, so cold against him, that he was shivering, hugging his elbows and forearms around the frame tighter. "Wake up… Please… please wake up…" Blades was whispered frantically as all his internal comm lines were erupting with raw sound, sending up wave after wave of desperate calls for someone to help him… He didn't know what to do… The mech was so cold…

That handsome face rolling slightly against his shoulder, almost knocking him down with the dead weight of that frame, optics a lifeless grey… no response at all to his whispered pleas.

Ratchet and First Aid were responding to his calls… But they were away from base… They had not expected… They had been working on the upgrades needed for Vanguard.

"No…" Fluids were bumbling and frothing up over the tops of his fingers, his grip was not enough to keep it in, his hands barely fitting around those armoured wrists. "No… no… no… no…" Blades was trembling, Spark whirling dangerously fast within his chassis, shedding all the bonds that had half torn free from it… Pulling wildly out of the Gestalt… the thrum of other minds suddenly dying in the back of his own…

His other half was here!

The other half that had been missing for so long…

He didn't understand, but he didn't care.

All that mattered was this Mech, he had to keep him alive at all costs or he would pick up that knife too. He couldn't live after he had discovered the one thing that made life worth living. He didn't know his name… didn't know anything other than the facts that their Sparks were singing to each other like Blades had been doing for Orns.

And his head dipped in forwards, mouth pressing against those slack lips, awkward and so very uncertain quite how to kiss. He was desperate to get a response… anything…

The faintest glitter of crimson flared into life, brilliant and beautiful against those black features.

Blades's helm nuzzled in against the cool one, hugging tighter, his fingers pressing as hard as he could against those slit fuel lines awkwardly positioned beneath heavy armour wrist plating. Soft lips touched against an antenna lightly, awkward and trying to encourage that soft light. "Please… please… don't leave me. I… _Please_…"

Crimson optics flickered again. Blinking once beneath shutters, before slowly beginning to power up just enough to realise… someone was there with him. Dazed bewilderment touched Trailbreaker's expression, his Spark registering the presence of… it was impossible… utterly… utterly impossible… his other half. The void that had always existed since his creation was suddenly filled, inexplicably by the beautiful mech leaning over him, the soft tingle of heat rested across his lips.

A kiss…

"Thank Primus… I thought… Just hold on… please… please… Ratchet and First Aid will be here soon." Tears were forming in those optics, the warm droplets dripping down and sliding across Tranilbreaker's jaw, he had never… never thought…

He had given up.

He had given up on everything. He was of little use to the Autobots, a defense specialist… who had failed to keep Hound alive, who had failed to protect those about him… Too slow, too weak… too useless… His humour couldn't hide it, his smile had been fading since he had arrived on Earth. His good humour and cheerfulness giving way to the Spark wrenching truth that he was a useless hunch of metal that was not even complete… No matter how he had searched and scoured the universe for his other half, he had never found him.

It was better to end it.

Let him flee his frame and remove an unwanted burden on the Autobot's resources. It was the only way.

He was so… lonely… so desperately lonely.

The only comfort that distant sound… that had come to him every day, touching his Spark and telling him that maybe if he just let go… he could finally feel the other half slip back into place where it belonged.

"Who… are…?" His voice was a rough plea, his chassis shuddering as several systems were already beginning to fail without his fluids in his systems, slowly beginning to shut down. He wanted a name… a name to put to this beautiful face, to the warmth that filled his Spark until he felt it could burst, which drove away all the worries... Before he left… he needed to know…

"Blades." The Mech was drawing those wrists upwards, trying to stop the flow…

The sight of so much Mech fluid terrified him, the bloodthirsty warrior was being torn apart in face of this scene. How could he cut another down? How could he… _Oh Primus_… what had he done? His anger… his hatred… his desperation… He was meant to be a rescuer… a protector… but he had plunged into battle whenever he could, his hands lifting his rifle or using one of his own blades to slash through another…

Blades. The Protectobot?

"Trailbreaker." He could see the question in those optics, knowing that they hadn't recognised each other… but they had been drawn together anyway…

"Trail…breaker…" The Mech whispered softly.

And suddenly that soft mouth was covering Trailbreaker's lips again, the shy awkwardness of the contact made him smile, the warmth lingering a little longer… before it too was being stolen from him. Shivers were running up and down through the black Mech's frame, so cold… so very cold that he could barely feel the lithe frame curled against his back.

His vision was blurring again, his strength of will fading quickly, his will fading along with it. He was so tired… and that warmth felt so good, his Spark slowly beginning to pull itself free from his frame, slowly loosing its colour as it was slipping away along with him. Trailbreaker had found a moment of happiness, a second when… someone held him close and cared about him… even for a few short breems.

"You… are so… beautiful."

Blades stared, his pale blue optics staring down into the face of the Black coloured Mech that snuggled in against him, body slowly becoming limper and colder in his grasp. His Spark was wailing and he almost was too, his entire frame filled with a wave of sobs. He couldn't loose him! Not now! No… he couldn't, he wouldn't.

"Don't you dare give up on me!" Trailbreaker was being turned, Blades dropping back against a concrete block behind him, The big frame heaved upwards, so that they were chassis to chassis, Sparks trembling wildly together. "Not when I've finally found you."

"I… I'm… so… tired…So… sorry…"

"Don't you dare."

"I… can't…"

"You can't or you wont?"

"I…"

Trailbreaker was slipping, being dragged backwards towards the darkness that lurked just beyond him, he had thought it welcoming at first… but suddenly a jolt of terror screamed through him. If he went… if he allowed it to take him… the warmth… that Spark would be torn from him… He would be incompletely again!

He was clawing at the light… the faint heat… What was he doing? What had he done?

That other half of himself was here.

He wasn't alone!

There was a light… a promise of more…

He needed that light… But the cold dark hand was closing about him, dragging him away, gripping on him almost physically… So cold. He made a decision. Reaching out for another as he drowned in that blackness.

"…Save…me…"

Drowning in the cold.

His crimson optics were wide, staring upon the face that was blurred by those tears that dripped down onto his face.

"BLADES!" The cry of his name was breaking his Spark into tiny pieces, the black Mech quivering as his optics dimmed dangerously, his Stasis lock protocols couldn't engage. "Please…"

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't a medic! He didn't know!

His other half was dying and there was nothing he could…

Ratchet and First Aid.

_Sparkbond._

If he couldn't hold him here physically then he would have to do it another way, the mere thought of it was like Energon to a starving bot. Bond… he needed…

"…Save… me…"

He was still shrieking for First Aid, even vocally, his voice lifting in pitch, his vocals almost hoarse. But his brother was still too far… too far away to save Trailbreaker. And he was staring down into those crimson optics as they suddenly flickered brightly just once before dying…. The body slumped in his grip, cold and heavy.

The whisper of his own name the last thing to pass those lips.

"_**TRAILBREAKER!!!!!!!!**_"

Rolling the black frame onto his back, hands were tugging at the black armour, disregarding anything and everything, soon exposing the Spark casing. He had flash welded the Energon and mech fluid lines in those wrists, a dangerous, very reckless thing to do… but it kept the rest of the fluids in for just a little while, freeing up his slick hands. Roughly feeling over the surface of the casing he was trying to find the manual override… His own frame stretched over the cold… cold body, trying to warm it frantically. His armour clattering about him, his casing already cycling open, he had never done this before.

He had never even interfaced before…

But soon enough that casing was cycling, the white-blue Spark was already translucent, flickering and fading as Primus or whatever force was tugging it away from the lifeless frame.

Blades wouldn't let anyone take Trailbreaker from him.

"Mine!" He snarled at the universe, suddenly dropping forwards, forcefully activating his connector systems for the first time. Their bodies fitting together perfectly completely each other like they had always meant to. "YOU HEAR ME! HE'S _**MINE**_! I won't let you have him. I refuse to let you have him."

And his hands reached for the Energon blade, picking it up and hacking at his exposed systems, cutting at several feeder tubes that ran from his fuelpump, the tip of the blade sliced into the connection points. Pain jolting him as he was abruptly tearing out his own cabling to suddenly jam it up against several of Trailbreaker's fading systems, forcing a connection to be made… And Blades's own fluids were suddenly pulsing from within him into the black Mech who was almost double his size, but with each pulse… heat flared out along Trailbreaker's systems, filling his back up…

His Spark was tugging itself free from his casing, and it was plunging downwards in a rush, a fine net of filaments spread out from his Spark, curling and coiling tightly about the ghostly remains of Trailbreaker's stolen Spark. He was forcing it, pushing hard, driving the Bond on, breaking through firewalls, through every barrier that the other mech had… Filling the void in-between with his desperation and unexplainable love he felt.

His love melted those barriers, which dropped suddenly about him. The threads that wove around Trailbreaker's Spark took rapidly, spreading outwards, forging a fresh Bond from the broken ashes of the others the Mech used to carry. Waves of energy were crashing through Trailbreaker's Spark, Blades willingly giving up everything to revive the other. He could here others calling from somewhere far away… the sound of feet…

'_Come back to me!'_

'_I…'_

'_Come back to me Trailbreaker, come back to me and I promise. I promise you won't ever be alone again.'_

A wall of love filled Trailbreaker, overflowing, an emotion Blades never knew he carried within his Spark just waiting to meet his other half. There was no room for doubt.

A hand reached out towards the other, stretching across the expanding void.

And suddenly he felt the other gripping him in return, tentatively returning the feelings along the sudden and rather abruptly formed Sparkbond.

'_You… you came for me…?'_

'_Always.'_ Blades reassured, their frames shuddering together, linked together in more way sense.

First Aid and Ratchet spilled from the doorway out onto the Observation Deck, and stared for a long moment at the two entwined frames. Both of the Mechs were covered in slick fluids that glittered eerily in the bright lights as Hot Spot suddenly appeared too… Staring at the two entwined figures.

"BLADES!" And the Medics were running towards them…

Darkness curled across the edge of his vision as he held tightly to the frame beneath him, finishing his side of the uneven Sparkbond, flooding it with love and warmth. As he was slowly sliding into the cool embrace of Stasis lock as his fluids continued to be pumped into Trailbreaker, bringing the cold freezing frame to life. A soft groan escaped the black Mech as he stirred ever so slightly, fingers clutching at Blades's armour, desperate not to let go…

"I… couldn't let him go…"

Before the darkness claimed him suddenly… His body collapsing suddenly against Trailbreaker's frame, optics offlining as he dropped abruptly into shock and severe Energon depletion… just as medics reached them.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD sorry XD can't help but have a cliffy!**


	2. Keep

**Author's Note: **^^::: I do love this pairing, though I do apologise for how dark the first chapter was... However, I really need to know if people like this one or not ^^:::::::::::::::: even just send me a message (whether to continue) or whether to delete XD and do a different one for Taste loool. Please review^^

**Disclaimer:** I owwwwwwwwwwn nothing! loool

* * *

Everything ached.

His Spark ached, his processors ached, his chassis ached something fierce. A soft groaned scaped him, blades twitching helplessly against the berth beneath him as he was slowly coming up from the depths of recharge. Blue optics flickered online dimly, his entire frame shuddering softly, clearly not knowing what was going on, other then the fact his Spark held only one Bond, one bond that was as battered and broken as he felt.

But there was the definite feelings emanating from the other end. Something very much alive…

Blades jolted upright, his entire frame screaming at him for the movement, optics scanned his surroundings, noting the grey and white paint above him, Medbay. When suddenly he was in desperate need for a visual confirmation of the presence he felt pulsing in the back of his thoughts. A hand curled around his softly, squeezing it gently and blue met red abruptly. The large black frame of Trailbreaker was sitting beside the medical berth, his optics glanced down into the little Protectobot's face before flickering away in guilt.

Blades could feel it. Feel the waves of self-loathing and shame flood through his companion, all those emotions roiling around within him too for a long moment, the Bond giving him a glimpse into the other's processors. Before love filled the gap between them, wrapping about all those feelings, swamping them and driving them away with a fierce determination, Blades making sure there was no room for this guilt to remain. He didn't understand his own feelings even though they seemed to be displayed so clearly to Trailbreaker. He didn't understand the Bond, barely understood what he had actually done to keep the other alive. The little Protectobot was surprisingly naive at times, especially when it came to relationships.

The expression on Trailbreaker's face ranged from self-hatred to suddenly looking very dazed, crimson optics blinking almost helplessly against the tide of emotions that filled him powerfully. Blades was use to having more than one Bond attached, use to having to 'yell' his emotions to be understood by those around him. However, it appeared the reception in this new very strange Bond was something of far better quality than he had thought, 'Breaker was being overwhelmed by the raw passion that could come and go like a spring breeze right up into his processors.

The Protectobot was twisting forwards almost unbalancing himself, as he went for tho armoured wrists, his fingers closed around them abruptly, tugging upwards, turning them over and folding the fingers out flat to allow his thumbs to slide beneath the armour. The circuitry and cabling beneath was smooth and unmarked, vital lines that had been sliced open were now replaced. Fluids pulsed beneath his touch, life flashing by before him and he couldn't help but sag in relief.

"Are you… are you alright? I mean… I can feel that you're… okay but…" Were these feelings deceptive? What was he to expect from this Bond? What was he to expect from Trailbreaker?

"All patched up and refuelled." Tugging a little, one of those hands was drawn to the black chassis, the back of those digits pressing against it to feel the Spark within pulsing wildly in feverish delight at the contact. "You... Bonded with me." A sound of awed wonder escaped Trailbreaker at that thought.

"I…"

A warm tickle suddenly came from the other end of the Bond, startling Blades with the exchange of something tender and indescribable, chasing out the 'ache' that rested within his Spark. The pain that had always been there was cast out easily with the faintest of brushed from the other end of the Bond, demonstrating its power over both of them.

"I didn't have your permission… I… you… you were so cold…" A shudder rippled through his frame at that thought, blades drooped down against his back. "I… I didn't know what else to do… I…"

"I want this Bond. You've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"You… you really want it?"

Trailbreaker was trying to smile, optics brightening a little for a moment, before he was pressing that hand more firmly against his chassis. Even though it had been forced in some part, it had still been something very intimate, an act of sacrifice on Blades's part to save his life… He hadn't understood why someone would do that; the moment he woke he had been determined to understand. He had asked poor First Aid a thousand questions, almost driving the little Mech insane with them trying to learn more about his 'other half'.

"More than anything."

Suddenly the hand slipped free of his grip, but the raven black Mech blinked sharply when two arms were stretched out towards him, blue optics staring straight into him, the expression and gesture clearly asking to be held.

Trailbreaker leaned forward; shifting up and out of the chair he had been parked in for most of the last three earth days, frame aching in places he didn't want to know ached. Dipping in, he was sliding his arms under those slender ones, lifting upwards as sleek limbs coiled around his waist, clinging to him before he was dropping back into the seat once more the smaller Mech settled firmly in his lap. Those blades quivered slightly against his forearms, twitching and flickering like the wings of a dragonfly, before he was brushing a fingertip against the side of one, trying to sooth the little Protectobot. How long had it been since he had last held another like this? Since he had last being gripped so tightly? Since he had last been in a relationship? The white and red helm buried itself against his throat, trembling like a leaf caught in a breeze, clearly just as confused as he was.

This wasn't at all like the Mech First Aid had described to him or like the rumours whispered over radio signals, the headstrong 'bad boy', who had a way of pissing you off within moments if he didn't like you. Blades was nothing like that, a riddle of insecurities and the shattered end of broken bonds, the little Mech had been clearly trying to hide everything by hiding beneath a veneer of anger and hatred, just like Trailbreaker, they had both being using masks, one anger, the other humour.

Trailbreaker could feel the ragged ends of several bonds, both old and new surrounding their own, awkwardly forged and uneven Sparkbond. No repair had been attempted on them… The flash of pain, one familiar to him touched his Spark. The feeling of incompletion, one half always missing…

"Oh _Primus_." Trailbreaker was suddenly shifting the smaller body upwards, so that they were chassis to chassis, their Sparks lining up. His grip tightened around that slender waist, a hand stroking more firmly over that blade, feeling it quiver and press into his touch. "How could they leave you like that? Didn't they see?"

Tears were bubbling up, Blades unable to hold it in as he was being cuddled, his emotions filtering up into the solid though badly forged Sparkbond between them, feeling a gentle understanding wrap about him. An attempt to comfort him…

"I'm here." 'Breaker sudden felt needed. For so long he had been so useless… so empty… so… unnecessary and suddenly there was someone that needed him desperately, wanted him. It threw him for a loop. "I'm here I promise."

"Good." The little Mech whispered, his lips touching against the warm pulse just under that strong chin, his head dropping back down against one strong black shoulder. "If you left me I would never forgive you."

"Then I'll just have to stay to make sure you never become angry with me."

His arms tightened around those massive shoulders, shivering as that hand was sliding up and down the length of one of his rotor blades, sudden jolts of hot pleasure bubbled up within his body, a soft gasp of pleasure escaping him. Optics flared wide for a moment before sinking strutlessly against that heavily armoured hide, his optics half shuttering, his entire frame just seemed to melt right then and there. He liked having those hands on him, though he didn't quite understand the flutter of heat that coiled up within him with each stroke.

"Blades?"

"Mmmh?" He didn't bother trying to answer intelligently, his face nuzzling tightly against that throat, his mouth finding a primary Energon line, lips suddenly closing about it, glossa licking against it, intoxicated by the taste of life that ran through Trailbreaker. Much better like this… the taste was far better.

"What… I…?" Crimson optics half shuttered, his head lifting slightly, unable to help the raw jolts of desire that flared at the feeling of that mouth doing… _that_. But he also had the impression the soothing caress he had been giving those blades was definitely the cause.

"Breaker?"

Unexpectedly the door was sliding back sharply to reveal the worried frame of First Aid and the clearly displeased Ratchet hovering just behind, the medics both having been alerted to the fact that the little Protectobot had finally woken up.

"You were meant to tell us the moment he came online." Ratchet regarded Trailbreaker sternly, having allowed the black Mech to remain, though having kept a careful eye on him considering the fact that… Ratchet had nearly offlined himself in guilt at not having noticed any of the signs of Spark-deep depression in 'Brearker. The Mech had long ago learnt to fool even the Chief Medical Officer with his smile and good humour.

"I… Sorry…"

"Trailbreaker." First Aid was sending Ratchet a slight glare for a moment, soothing his Bondmate and trying to ease away the guilt, no one had realised, they were all at fault for missing it… but the answer to 'why' the Mech had done it remained a closely guarded secret. "We don't mean to…"

"Don't worry about me." The Mech was suddenly smiling, jovial. Attempting to deflect the emotions and reassure the pair that everything was back to normal…

But someone had left the backdoor open and Blades was in and under all those shields, tugging at Trailbreaker's supports… yanking hard at the edges of the false happiness, knowing that hiding wouldn't work. The little Mech was coiling mentally about 'Breaker, supporting him, but cutting out everything else about them… Forcing the black mech to acknowledge the reality of what he had indeed done.

"Trailbreaker, we are here to help you… here to listen…"

"Hound." Blades was latching onto the thoughts that were trying to be shuffled away into a hidden file somewhere, but he was tracking them down, knowing that if Trailbreaker wouldn't say it… he would.

"Blades… no…" 'Breaker was gazing down at the Mech in his arms, not being able to resist the touch against his mind, his defences melting before it. "Please."

"Say it then. If you don't, it'll just stay in there, _festering_…"

"I… I can't…"

"Skyspiral."

"Blades…" Trailbreaker had let him in, now he couldn't get him out… but he didn't want him out. No… Blades was doing what Trailbreaker couldn't… tugging up everything… and sending waves of comfort and reassurance into the gaps that it created.

"Too slow."

'_You're not, you think everything through, you plan before you act and that has saved thousands of lives.' _Memories flickered, danced before him, victories and defeats, but his plans and shield had saved some, making a difference to the war in some way.

It was like someone was in there… cleaning out the shadows, gathering them up and burning them.

"Useless…"

'_You're not. I need you. The Autobots need you. You helped win the battle of Mission City, if you hadn't sent that virus imagine what could have happened?' _

"But Hound…"

"…Is well and recovering in his new upgraded frame. You acted fast bringing him to Ratchet, saving his life."

"Blades…"

"I'm here to help… here for you…"

* * *

**XD I'm herrrrrrrrrrrre for you!!!!!! snuggling will come XD if I do continue with this one XD**


	3. Knock

**Author's Note:** XD I like them too much, their both so awkward around each other they have no idea what to doXD Though blades does seem to have a few ideas handy!

**Disclaimer:** OWWWWWWN nothing!

**Please Review^^**

* * *

"Please… _don't_…"

"You let me in and I'm not going out again." Blades was tapping a finger lightly against the warm chassis lightly, rubbing his fingertip against the warm metal, watching the big frame shiver ever so slightly their bodies still coiled around one another together on the chair. "Could have been me on that roof."

Trailbreaker jolted sharply at that, optics flashing brightly and that grip suddenly tightened sharply about Blades, shocked and rather horrified by the notion. "No… no… please tell me…"

"_It could have been me_." Blades repeated again sharply, letting the words almost sting the other Mech for a moment before he actually leaned up and lightly pressed his lips against the surprised ones, just kissing him softly. "I could have jumped. I might have my blades… But it's high enough to kill me it I didn't transform." His blue optics hardened for a moment, considering the aching truth that they had both faced the edge, one had jumped the other had stayed behind gripping the other pulling him back. "I understand what is going on in your processors, 'Breaker. I understand the pain… the feelings that touch us."

"I won't let that happen."

"Good. I don't feel very much like going permanently offline." Blades was attempting to be a little cocky, trying to draw the other out of the rut he seemed to have fallen into it. Both of them needed serious time together… he just had a feeling if they did things would somehow work themselves out. "You have a reason for living now." A little smug, trying to make himself seem just a little more confident when all he wanted to do was give up and curl into the strong arms that cradled him. "You have me."

"I do indeed seem to." And 'Breaker was leaning in to press a soft kiss against the warm lips for a moment, catching the little Mech by surprise and he was caught up in the contact again, unable to help the soft sound that was escaping him.

"Do you remember what Groove said, Blades?" Aid smiled softly feeling a flicker of encouragement that these two would be all right now that they had each other. Blades would either drive Trailbreaker mad or they would both end up happy.

"No? Should I?" A pout ran across those lips as his blades twitched ever so slightly.

"_Just wait til you find someone Blades. You'll be worse then those two." _

"Oh no… no no…" Suddenly Blades was getting horribly flustered, his face turning and burying itself against the warm throat, hugging the big mech tightly, clearly surrendering to the protection the larger Mech could offer him. "I'm not… I'm not!"

"Not what?" 'Breaker was totally confused, knowing he had missed something important.

"I am **NOT** going to be that bad!"

"Bad? Blades?"

"You are already, Brother." Aid was looking terribly pleased, unable to keep the smile off his face, optics flashing slightly from behind his visor as he regarded them for a long moment, chuckling to himself. "You just meet him and you are already cuddling him within an inch of his processors."

"Make 'em go way… Breaker…" The small helicopter was snuggling in and clearly not about to let go of any part of the black Mech, who couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden turn about in the situation. Why did he have the feeling that soon enough all his cheerfulness wouldn't be forced? "Want you, not them… they tease me…" A pout.

Blades was pouting.

Both Aid and Ratchet had run scans over both of the Mechs assured that they were in the best condition possible… considering the situation.

"I'll make you go away instead, how's that?" Aid replied with a slight snicker, lips twitching and both the Medics were stepping out the doorway, glad to see the last of the brothers finally find someone. "Go back to your quarters okay? And you stay there… I don't want to hear about either of you going on duty for the next orn."

Blades would usually hate being taken off duty shifts like that, but for once he wasn't about to argue. A Bond was shimmering between them, one that was in desperate need attention from both of them and the fact remained that neither Blades nor Trailbreaker had any idea about what to expect from each other.

Trailbreaker tucked an arm under Blades's aft, lifting him with surprising ease again, the smaller Autobot clinging to the bigger frame, just content on remaining there because everything did still ache in places and if he did decide to walk, he would most likely be on the floor within moments.

"My quarters." Blades offered softly, allowing himself to be carried, even though he might never live down the embarrassment that would come with being held like that.

A slight nod and they were out of Medbay quicker than a shot. It was clear Medbay was the last place either of them wanted to be.

Singing softly to himself, Blades was stretching slightly, feeling optics sliding over his back and clearly studying him with interest. The smaller Mech was turning about in the small 'kitchen' in his quarters, picking up a second cube of Energon from where it rested on the bench, twisting around to catch Trailbreaker watching him from the couch. The big black Mech looked a little uncomfortable in the surrounds he found himself in.

"Its not what you expected is it?" Blades asked softly, as he was carefully placing the second cube into the big black hands, making sure that their fingers brushed together lightly, attempting to physically reassure the other that he was not only welcome but wanted.

"No… no it isn't."

Instead of weapons or battle memorabilia, the walls were tastefully decorated with images of Cybertron, but several holograms made Trailbreaker blink in surprise. It was clearly from before the war, a rather familiar mech smiling in one of the holograms beside several well known performers, a small mech with bright blue optics and a soft pure white frame. The smile in the picture was more carefree, a cheeky wink and a wave was aimed in his direction as the hologram cycled through its short recording when it detected his attention on it.

"I wasn't always a warrior, I only became one when I was drafted. My brothers and I… we were upgraded into gestalt frames because of our natural bonds…"

"You… aren't…?" His optics widened sharply, turning back to gaze at Blades for a long moment, unable to help but stare in something akin to wonder. Before he remembered the… the singing that had been directed at him, the beautiful Cybertronian voice that just filled the entire night with warmth. He had been startled that it had always seemed to be directed at him whenever he came close to base… He just didn't realise…

"I am Starsong or at least I was…"

"I once saw you perform… It was… incredible… _you_…"

Slightly flustered by the praise he was receiving, he was delighted to know that Trailbreaker… liked that part of him. Most wouldn't actually believe he was originally Starsong, a popular singer from some of the 'upper' class establishments on Cybertron. It was the one talent he had, one that he had let fall silent here on Earth. He was a warrior… he didn't have time to compose. And he loved composing… missed having the equipment necessary to really return to his one passion other than fighting or rescuing people.

"'Breaker," He interrupted the other for a moment. "I'll sing for you any time you like." Blades were fluttering slightly, dropping against his back, before he was watching the other for a long moment.

"Really?"

"Yes." A slight nod and he was tipping his head forwards a little to gaze squarely at Trailbreaker, feeling the Bond tingle slightly… There were so many things that were going on within his processors that even Blades was having trouble keeping up. He was terribly familiar with Bonds, knew how to use one… But having only one… and a strong one that was still needing a lot of work was something even he didn't quite understand.

"You sure… you don't mind me being here?" Trailbreaker was still glancing about him, knowing he was in the other's quarters… in his private space and…

"You don't quite understand do you?" Blades said suddenly, gazing at the other and lightly tugging on the bond, watching the Mech swallow hard and shiver as a sudden burst of pleasure ran across his sensors from the intimate touch of their 'minds'. "I might not know you, beyond what I can see in the Bond. I might not quite understand everything that's going on within my Spark. But there is one thing you need to remember."

"What… what is… that?" 'Breaker was suddenly feeling himself the centre of Blades's attention, it was a nice feeling, one he wanted to feel far more often.

"You are _my_ Bondmate."

The black Mech suddenly swallowed hard, optics wide and hearing it being said like that made him suddenly realise all the implications that came along with it. He was Bonded. He had a Bondmate… one that obviously _liked_ him, even though half the time he wasn't much to look at.

"You are mine. I might be… naïve about some things." Blades was direct a pout the size of the Death Star at Trailbreaker, slender arms crossing over his white and red chassis looking suddenly flushed. "Okay…" Head turning away slightly and looking extremely flustered over the entire matter. "Okay… so I've never 'faced before…"

Trailbreaker's jaw suddenly ended up somewhere on the floor, the rather sexy little Mech was directing a pout in his direction, blades quivering sexily against his back, fluttering in a movement that 'Breaker was beginning to associate with the phrase 'touch me'. "I guess I have a lot more to look forwards to than I thought I did."

"You'd better be. My Spark _hurts_. Without a full Bond… I merged with you… I forced it…" Those blades were quivering even more, blue optics pinning the black Mech with a look that told him he would never have to worry about ever going without ever again. "You have to fix it."

"How?"

"Glitch-head! 'Face the slag out of me, okay? I want your servos on me. We might not quite know what to make of our feelings for each other. But I want to know in some fashion you WANT me."

"Slag yes."

"Then prove it!"

* * *

**XD "Face me" XD**


	4. Know

**Author's Note:** XD Oh Primus XD I can't help it... they just both make me want toXDDDDDDDD hehehehe. XD so funny! so happy too. They make me smile! Don't worry XD will be updating both Addiction stories soon! XD hehehehehehehehehhehe. I'm just hungry...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... but the santa suit and the leash...

**Please Review XD**

* * *

Fingers were lightly beginning to stroke across his warm frame softly, trailing out heated lines across his unarmoured chassis. Touches alone had been enough to inspire such things within him that left him craving more and more from his companion. His optics were flashing on dimly as he rolled slightly in against Trailbreaker's larger frame, his leg flung itself over the warm hips, drawing them together.

"You know just how to please a Mech..." His optics were studying the warm frame of his companion, letting out a quiet sigh, his head ducked in against the strong chassis, listening to the warm Spark beating there, the sound was remarkably comforting. "I guess the Bond can wait a little longer..." The feeling of those fingers stroking up and down one of his blades was enough to make him sigh in gratitude. Maybe taking this slowly might be the better approach, they were both a little high strung and uncertain what to do about everything that was happening around them.

"We can..."

"Its okay..." Blades reassured him softly, his face nuzzling in against the large chassis, optics shutting off again, just wanting to enjoy this moment together. "Don't worry, 'Breaker."

The usually smiling Mech was frowning slightly, optics dimmed as he gazed down at the little mech who was curled up right up against him, this place... his gaze lifted to study the ceiling and bedroom around him. It felt good to be there, he rarely ever used his own quarters, not quite been able to bring himself to remain at base for long. Even though he hated being alone, the Defense Tactician found constant scouting missions were the only thing that kept him sane.

"Just having your hands on me right now... is too wonderful to give up. You know... I can honestly say I've never felt this good before... even though this wasn't technically interfacing..."

"I promise... whenever you're ready I'll be right here..." He wanted to be nowhere else.

"I heard this joke recently about..." Blades wasn't good at telling jokes, but he was attempting to amuse Trailbreaker, his hands moving in animated fashion as he was attempting to describe something one of the humans had told Groove and Jolt. His optics brightened slightly before he was flushing a little at all the innuendos that were filling the words.

Trailbreaker paused for a moment, before suddenly he was laughing, his entire frame shaking with delight at the words. His optics brightening with the honest chuckles though it wasn't as funny as Blades thought, just the way the other had told him it. It made him smile that the other was attempting to cheer him up like that. Before he was touching the soft cheek lightly, before he was speaking quietly into the other's audio, whispering one of his own jokes and was rewarded with the most beautiful laughter, and instead of the entire thing feeling forced, the laughter came naturally to both of them.

"Blades." He whispered softly after their laughter had died away, their bodies settling together in an intimate fashion, the smaller Mech settled across the larger body having been rolled there so that warm fingers could stroke up and down a blade softly. "Thankyou."

"For what?" Confusion clouded that lovely face when it turned up to gaze at Trailbreaker, his chin resting against the half armoured chassis, fingertips were rubbing up and down the black sides.

"Everything..."

"You don't need to thank me." The little Mech was settling quite happily against the warm frame, his optics dimming as recharge was tugging slightly at his senses, his entire body shifting quite happily to settle against the warmth beneath him. "I'm happy to do anything to make you happy."

"Happy… for happiness…"

"You do realize sometimes you make no sense at all?"

"Mmmh…hmmm…"

"Trailbreaker?"

"Mmmh?"

"You like using me as a blanket, don't you?" Long blades fluttered in amusement at that, before he just settled completely into the embrace.

"I do… but I don't think you mind…"

"Of course I don't."

* * *

"Trailbreaker?"

The Defense Specialist jolted from his contemplation of his Energon Cube as he sat in the Rec Room, his gaze lifted to meet the optics of Hound, his gaze instantly dropped back down to the table before him, not being able to look the other in the optic after what had happened and the knowledge that the other most likely knew of his suicide attempt. "Hound."

"'Breaker… What's goin' on?" The voice was worried as the dark green Mech was shifting forwards slightly, his optics dimming a little as he was studying his old friend. If he had just paid a little more attention to the Mech, maybe things wouldn't have ended up as they had… "Ratchet said…"

"I did try."

"Trailbreaker… Primus…" A servo was reaching across to lightly touch his softly, before he flinched at the touch, hands jerking backwards and looking almost like he was burnt by the touch. "Breaker…"

"Hound. I'm…sorry…" His vocal components cracked sharply, his helm dropping down into one hand, shoulders contracting in on themselves, his entire frame shuddering with the jolts of guilt that flared through him.

Suddenly a pair of arms coiled about Trailbreaker's shoulders, a pair of warm lips pressing softly against the side of his throat, nuzzling him gently in an attempt to sooth him. "I wondered where you had gotten to." Another soft kiss touched the corner of his lips, the black Mech instantly turning his head seeking the comfort only his Bondmate could give him. He was rewarded with a deep kiss that seemed to draw all the dark shadows up and out of him, soothing him quickly with a hand lightly brushing across his cheeks, before drawing away a little, flickered a glance towards the startled Hound. "Berth was empty without you."

"Blades." Trailbreaker whispered gratefully, suddenly finding his lap filled with the smaller Mech who just seemed quite content to take up residence whenever he desired to do so, not that 'Breaker minded in the slightest.

"Err…" Hound blinked from one to the other, optic ridges lifting sharply in surprise, this particular pairing had never in the slightest occurred to him, Trailbreaker had never mentioned…

"He seems to like wandering off…" Blades chuckled softly, patting a hand lightly against the black chassis, rubbing his cheekplate against that of his Bondmate, sending him a wave of love and affection that made the black Defense Specialist seem to freeze for a moment as his Spark jolted with the warmth. "I wake up, find the berth empty and have to track you down…" A pout touched those lips, the usually snappy and aggressive Blades being no where to be found, having been replaced by this smiling and rather seductive little creature who seemed very _happy. _

"I…" Trailbreaker had been unnerved to remain where he had been in that berth, all he had wanted was to remain right there… but he suddenly felt like he was intruding…

"Stubborn. Maybe I should just get a leash for you. So then I…"

Hound blinked again. Then burst into a fit of laughter, the image of the big black SUV on a leash…

"I think _Hound_ is more suited to one."

"HEY!"

"He is a dog… sniffing down the enemy…"

"Trailbreaker." Hound growled out, almost pouting himself, but his optics flickered from one to the other, disbelief on his features, these two…

A sudden shriek of laughter escaped Blades, his hand shoving at one powerful shoulder of his Bondmate when the other had sent him the oddest of images. One he was not about to say about in polite company. "No… you have to be kidding me…"

"I'm not. He really did."

"It's as bad as imagining Ratchet dressing up in that 'Santa Suit' that Sam insisted that Will wear for Anabelle last Christmas…" A hand lifted as if holding an invisible wrench. "If you have been naughty…"

The other two dissolved into fits of laughter as well…

"Breaker… I didn't know that you had… a… partner." Hound managed to gasp out between chuckles, his optics misty with tears of laughter.

"Bondmate." Blades corrected instantly, delighting in the look of shock on Hound's face.

"I could not have ever asked for a better Bondmate." Trailbreaker whispered softly, cradling the little Mech to him, feeling his Spark lighten instantly knowing that someone was with him, that he would never have to be alone again.

"You both have extremely warped senses of humour. I swear…"

"At least we are funny." He commented softly, grinning playfully before turning his optics to follow the movement of Mirage entering the Rec Room, a finger gesturing towards the white and blue Mech. "Go fetch. I'm quite certain someone will want you…"

Mirage was instantly smiling a little at Hound once he had spotted him, Hound instantly looking a little flushed and almost pouted at the tease. Before he was bowing his head slightly and saying he would see them later, before he was instantly hovering protectively about Mirage…

"He's got it bad."

"Indeed he does, but so do I." A finger was tracing a rather hot line down across one of those blades making the little Mech groan helplessly, his optics dimming as he melted into the warm arms that held him. "You are addictive. Completely and utterly… I don't know what I did before I had you in my life…"

"Lots of self-stimulation…?"

"Blades…!"

"Not that I wouldn't mind seeing that… you are… so very sexy 'Breaker, very…very… sexy…"

He was suddenly very flustered, feeling a warm hand stroking back and forth across his chassis, dipping beneath his armour and making him jerk slightly with the rush of heat that flooded his Spark at the intimate touch. "If… you want…" A shiver ran through him, but he wanted to please the other… desperately wanted to please.

"How about we go to the wash racks? I hear one of the cleansing pools is free…"

* * *

**These two! Oh god... poor HoundXDDDDDD I think I might be able to convince Ratchet to where that Santa suit... XD for the sake of the sparklings XD Ho ho ho... merry Wrenchmus XD**


	5. Key

**Author's Note: **XD HEHE ^^ thats all I want to sayyyyyyyyy

**Disclaimer: **I owwwwwwwwn nothing. XD but the crack... lots and lots of Crack!

**Please Review^^**

* * *

A bubble of laughter escaped Blades as he gazed down the slope at the black SUV that was sunk half way up his doors in mud, the poor Autobot stuck fast in the ooze, no matter how he struggled he just seemed to sink just that little bit deeper. A flicker of embarrassment and a touch of shame burned through the Bond and instantly the laughter stopped, the rescue helicopter leaned against a tree, his blades twitching slightly at the other's struggles.

"How long have you been down there?" His head cocked slightly, before he was slowly and elegantly descending down the slope to stand on one edge of the giant mud puddle, watching tires spin crazily, the poor Mech unable to even transform like that.

"A Joor." Trailbreaker whispered in shame, his engine whining softly under the strain, before finally giving up, sensors sweeping over Blades in an affectionate and hopeful caress.

"You should have called me sooner."

"I…"

"There is no shame in asking for my help, is there?"

"No…'

"Then hold still. I'll have to airlift you out of that."

"Airlift… as in flying?"

"I've done it before. I am pretty big in my 'copter form, so just hold on to your skidplates."

"Wait… Blades…"

"Trust me."

And he was pulling heavy grappling lines from subspace, with a practiced ease he was soon enough coiling them firmly around his trapped Bondmate, Trailbreaker giving a soft quiet sound of protest, but his sensors watched in fascination at the elegant beauty of the other as he leapt into the air and transformed into the familiar red and white rescue helicopter, the grappling cables hitched to the underside of the helicopter as it was hovering metres over the SUV's roof, before powerful rotors spun rapidly, heading for the sky. For long moments 'Breaker remained firmly wedged in the puddle before with a rather rude sucking noise the black SUV was soon dangling free above his temporary prison, wheels spinning helplessly.

Before they were heading upwards, Breaker gave a soft whimper of terror for a moment as they were heading past the treetops and over the forest back towards the main trail and the river that flowed quickly like a sapphire serpent through the greenery.

"You need a bath."

"I'm… I'm too heavy… you… can put me down now…" Trailbreaker called, his chassis trembling slightly as he felt the wind wash past him.

"I can lift Hot Spot, 'Breaker, trust me, your far lighter than you look."

"Please…"

"You trust me right?"

"Yes. Please… put me down, Blades…"

"Up we go." Abruptly the grappling lines jerked sharply upwards, Trailbreaker transforming quickly gripping onto the lines but suddenly felt warm arms folding about him, hefting him with surprising strength, both of them hovering above the trees, the thrum of powerful anti-grav engines vibrated through both of them. "Shhh…"

He didn't like not having his feet on the ground… but the grip of his Bondmate was strong, holding him protectively and… he looked out across the landscape before him. Maybe it wasn't so bad? From up here he could see everything… And it was spectacular.

"Its not so bad, is it?"

"No. I must admit the view is… spectacular."

And soon they were moving low above the treetops, before they were soon dropping down beside the river, the water looked surprisingly inviting now that Blades found himself covered liberally in mud as well from where he had been snuggling against his Bondmate.

Trailbreaker was glad to be back on the ground, but despite his protests he actually found he had enjoyed the feeling of being in those strong arms, those arms that meant protection and safety to him. His Spark always longed for the familiar touch of those hands, which reminded him of how much he was wanted and needed by his companion. Both of them were confused at the Bond between them, trying to get to know each other and understand the limits of the Bond that grew daily.

There was a clatter of red and white armour hitting the pebbled shore of the river, those blades twitching slightly against the slender back as Blades just waded into the water, his feet shifting slightly on the stones beneath the running water, before he was moving a little deeper. His head twisted slightly to glance back over one slender shoulder at his Bondmate, almost posing like that before winking. "Are you going to just stand there, 'Breaker?" Twisting slightly as he sank up to his hips in the cool water, a finger lightly trailed over his own chassis, teasing across smooth metal and flashing the other Mech a little smile. "Or are you going to join me?"

His mouth plates were hanging open at the sight of his beautiful Bondmate disarmouring right there before him, and waiting for him like that… They had been 'cosy', but this kind of open invitation was something very new. "Blades…"

Blowing Trailbreaker a kiss, his own hands drifted across his frame again, lightly tracing the edges of his Spark casing, stroking lightly across the glossy metal. "Tra-il-brea-ker." The little Helicopter Mech breathed out, lips twisting into the most sensuous little grin, pale blue optics bright in his white face. "Come here." A finger was gesturing for the other to come to him.

And some invisible force was drawing the black Mech instantly forwards, letting his own armour come off in a wave the water lapping over the mud stained black armour as the big Mech was wading in after the seductive little creature that was smiling at him. "Primus I love you." Trailbreaker whispered softly, his words instantly bringing a light into those optics, something that made Blades glow with wonder and happiness.

"I love you too, Trailbreaker." He replied, before wrapping a leg gently around the strong thighs, letting the other lift him enough so that they were kissing deeply, his mouth was being stolen by that heated glossa, his head arching backwards to deepen the contact, loosing himself in the feeling his entire body shuddering.

Fingers were closing around one of the slender blades, stroking from rotor to tip in one long smooth motion, another hand curling about the slender hips, tugging him forwards, their hips grinding together roughly.

"Ohhh…" The smaller Mech was crooning, pale blue optics flickering once as that large hand was continuing to treat him to long slow strokes across hypersensitive blades. "_OH!_" Their casings were brushing together, before Trailbreaker was sliding slowly to his knees before his lover, their optics meeting for a moment.

"Let me touch you." He whispered softly, a hand lifting upwards as his head dipped in a glossa dragging across the edge and seams of the casing before him, lapping over the warm metal, leaving the little Mech shivering but a little nervous. "Let me…"

"I…" Suddenly his entire body jerked sharply as that mouth was against his codpiece, glossa sweeping over it before the piece of armour was tossed back on shore that mouth pressing intimately close, nipping and sucking hard at all that was inside. "TRAILBREAKER!"

"I want you. All of you…" He whispered gently against the Mech's hip, lapping at the seams across his thighs, nibbling at the wiring there. "I want your Spark."

"But… I…" He was nervous that if Trailbreaker had him… his beloved Bondmate would find he didn't want him…

"Never." Trailbreaker whispered when he caught the flash of that thought. "I want you more than anything… I want to keep you by my side forever. I would be nothing… _nothing_ without you."

"I want… I didn't want to disappoint you…" Shy, he was leaning into the warm mouth that trailed across his thighs softly and upwards across his plating, a cheekplate lightly brushing against his casing. "I… I don't know what to do…"

"Just be yourself… you are so beautiful, Love, so sexy like that… tempting me…"

And the casing shifted slowly, hesitating for a moment before the beautiful Spark was being revealed, the pure white light flickering touched a little by blue around the edges… pure and so lovely. "Have me."

And Trailbreaker rose upwards, his casing instantly sliding open, his arms swept the little mech upwards, cables jacking into each other's systems, binding them protectively together. Trailbreaker's Spark instantly disengaged from his systems sliding forwards quickly and coiling about Blades's swallowing him whole in one quick move. Bonding strands were uncoiling and wrapping around the bright Spark, their Bond was being opened, the unbalanced mass was being gently stroked into the shape it should be.

"You… Breaker… _oh_… OH!" His optics flickered brightly, his entire body trembling sharply loosing himself in the feelings that were flaring through him his entire body was shuddering sharply, before his face buried itself against a strong shoulder, clinging onto him as hard as he dared.

"I love you." He whispered tenderly, his fingers softly stroking over the white helm, kissing him softly, their Bond singing.

* * *

**XD Merggggggggggging**


End file.
